<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arranged Marriage by XFStopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688203">Arranged Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFStopy/pseuds/XFStopy'>XFStopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFStopy/pseuds/XFStopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" You slut! Just because you got a space in my room, it doesn't mean that you will get a space in my heart so just stay the fuck away from me! "He yelled at me as he punched the side of my wall.</p>
<p>I know he hated me but living all my life with this hatred is just too much.</p>
<p>" I know and don't worry! I will never love someone like you so please just rest assured and don't even bother to acknowledge my existence!" I yelled back.</p>
<p>One thing that I know is that I hate this guy for sure.<br/>I will never fall for a jerk like him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stelljun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for bullying/physical abuse, swearing,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stell POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>"Kuya Steeell?" Justin, my brother called out to me from downstairs</p><p><br/>"Come down! Mom and dad are calling you!" He said.</p><p>"Coming!" I shouted and got downstairs where I saw mom and dad in the living room. They had a quit nervous expression.</p><p>"Mom? So what did you guys wanted to talk about?" I asked my parents fidgeted a bit and then my mom came to me and pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"You do know that we love you, Don't you?" She asked.</p><p><br/>"Well yeah but can you tell me what's going on? The suspense is killing me!" I said.</p><p>"Son.. please listen to what we are going to say very carefully and try to understand." He said and I nodded.</p><p>"Before you were born, we had a financial crisis. One of my friends had helped me at that time. I am always grateful to him. After I worked hard and was finally able to get a company of my own, I wanted to pay him back but he never took it. Instead he said that he would like our children to marry when they grow up, Even I agreed to that. And now that he's asking for our child's hand in marriage, we couldn't refuse him. I didn't want to go back on my commitment. so...." My dad suddenly took a pause.</p><p>"So?" I asked in confusion<br/><em>Okay please don't let it be what I am thinking right now.</em></p><p>"You will be getting married to my friend's eldest child." Dad said making me stare him in shock.</p><p>What the fuck is going on here?</p><p>"Dad! have you guys lost it? You guys are trading me because you owe your friend a goddamn favor?" I yelled</p><p>"Manners Stell and fix that tone!" My dad yelled back.</p><p>"There's another reason, if you marry into that family then our business alliances will be stronger too and i"m not willing to take a risk. Besides you will be the happiest in that family. Trust me! They will love you a lot."</p><p>"Then why don't you get Justin get married?" I asked.</p><p>"Don't be stupid! Justin is only sixteen" dad said.</p><p>"Whatever it is! I don't want to get married to anyone right now dad!" I said.</p><p>"You will and that's final. If you still disagree with me then you can leave the house and live on the streets!" Dad shouted.</p><p>"I can't believe it dad that you are actually threatening me?" I asked</p><p>"I don't want to hear anymore questions! Get ready as they will be here in an hour." He said and left the room.</p><p>"Mom?" I looked my mother with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Tey.. I'm sure you will like your partner and you know how your dad is. You are the eldest son. Please do this for you parents, for me atleast?" Mom asked</p><p>"ugh..Okay." I said</p><p>I just got emotionally blackmailed by my mom I must say that she just played a good card!</p><p>"Okay Tey. Then go and get ready." Mom smiled and turned to Justin.</p><p>"You go and help you brother." and Justin nodded mom sure know that I won't ever refuse her.</p><p>After mom left too, Justin came to me and patted my back "I fell sorry for you man but cheer up! At least meet the person. What if she's extremely good looking?! I'm gonna get a pretty sister-in-law then." He squealed </p><p>"Well you have got a point. I have to get married to her anyway so I should at least see how she looks." I sighed</p><p>"That's the spirit! Let's go now and get you dressed up!" Justin exclaimed as he dragged me upstairs all way to my room.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder how my partner is gonna be! We never met. I she gonna even accept a marriage with a complete stranger?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for bullying/physical abuse, swearing,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STELL POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Finally I was done getting dressed up in my finest clothes as my parents wanted. Soon i came to the living room with my brother after mom called us.<br/>
When we got there, I saw a middle aged couple was sitting. The man was laughing and chatting with my dad. Okay I guess he is the friend that my dad mentioned.</p>
<p><br/>
"I really don't wanna go." I let out a low voice Justin patted my back.<br/>
"Be brave brother and face you reality. You are in trouble!" He said with a kinda happy expression.<br/>
"You know.. I really can't tell. Are you worried for me or happy that I'm in trouble?" I asked in confusion.<br/>
"Both!" He squealed</p>
<p>I don't need enemies if I have a brother like that!</p>
<p>"You look beautiful dear!" My mom said as she came to me.<br/>
"Mom? You are supposed to call me handsome!" I pouted and my mom just giggled. Shit I hate these girly features of mine!<br/>
"Tey! C'mon greet your in laws now!" My dad gestured me to come to him. Honestly speaking, I wanted to run but i couldn't do so unfortunately.<br/>
I had imaginary shackles on me. I went near them.<br/>
"Hello!" I greeted them with a smile.<br/>
"Oh my! You are so good looking!" The lady squealed.<br/>
"Thank you auntie." I said earning a chuckle from her.<br/>
"Call me Mom." She said.<br/>
"uh... thank you mom." I corrected myself.<br/>
"I must say you have a quite a fine young man as you son." The man said to my dad.</p>
<p>I Just stared at my dad. He is the one who got me in this trouble. He just gave me a glare back in return when he noticed me and i just averted my gaze.<br/>
I look around. Their daughter is nowhere to be seen though... the one whom I'm gonna marry.</p>
<p>"If you are looking for our son then wait a little, he's just stuck in a work. He will be here soon." The lady said... oooopss sorry my would-be-mother-in-law.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just nodded my head but just then a thought crossed my mind.. SON? HE? Don't tell me the person I am going to marry is a guy!</em>
</p>
<p>"Uh... I am sorry but you said son." I wanted a confirmation.<br/>
"Yes. Our son. The whom you will be getting married to." The lady said.<br/>
"WHAT?!!!" I yelled out in shock.<br/>
"Stell? Where are your manners?" My dad shouted at me.<br/>
"But-" I was cut off by the lady.<br/>
"Here he comes! Stell, c'mon meet you husband!" She said and the guy walked into introduced himself to my dad.<br/>
"Hello sir! I'm Paulo" He said<br/>
"Stell? c'mon say hello to him atleast!" My mother said. But I'm to way too shocked to even move or utter a single word.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! This is the person I am going to marry? NO!!! This can't be happening! Someone please pinch me and wake me up from this bad dream.! Not this guy!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Stell POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
"Stell? c'mon say hello to him atleast!" My mother said.</p>
<p>This is the guy i am going to marry?!</p>
<p>"Hello! I'm Paulo. Nice to meet you." He said while extending his hand toward me.. making me look at him in surprise.</p>
<p>He's talking so normally! Maybe he doesn't remember me. It's been so many years after all. Thanks God!</p>
<p>I let out a sigh of relief and shook hands with him. I can't back off from this marriage anyway... so its a actually good that he doesn't remember me.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">For the people who are wondering who is he, I will cut the story in short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paulo was my bully in elementary school. Well he was my crush. The day I mustered up all my courage to confess to him, He just brused me off. I was a kid at that time. Obviously having crush on a guy and confessing to him took me a lot of courage. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was chubby and nerdy. The day I confessed to Paulo in front of out class, he laughed at me and said that I'm not normal. He also made fun of the way I looked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was the time he started bullying me. All the students in the class joined in too and started to make fun of me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know being gay is not wrong but when I was rejected like that because of my sexuality when I was young, it hit me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We were in the same highschool. He continued with his bullying even there making me earn new bullies.. He just did me the favor of not making gun of my sexuality like he did in the past.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am gay but i couldn't muster up the courage to date a single guy in my life. I had developed a kind of trauma. I only dated girls when i became older but as expected it never worked between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still now, I couldn't date a guy.. I wish i had someone to tell the younger me that there's nothing wrong being with the gay.. I wish!</em>
</p>
<p>Wel all that is in the past. I don't want to make this guy remember me again. He was going to be my husband whether I like it or not.</p>
<p>"Why don't you kids just go and talk to each other in private?" Paulo's mom suggested.<br/>
"Sure!" Paulo said and looked at me for approval.</p>
<p>I glaced at my dad once who was literally shooting death glares at me. I gulped and nodded.</p>
<p>Paulo and I are now in my room.<br/>
He was been awfully silent since he got here and it is kinda giving me a weird feeling.</p>
<p>"So? How did you turn from eww to wow fatty?" He asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! He remembers me after all.</em>
</p>
<p>"Y..you remember me?" I asked while stuttering.<br/>
"Did you actually think that I got an amnesia or something like that?" He rolled his eyes.<br/>
"But you behaved so normally in front of our pa-" He cut me off.<br/>
"That was just an act! I don't want my dad disown me so I have to get along with fucking wedding thing!" He growled.<br/>
"And you!! Out of so may people on this planet, you actually found my house to crash in?" He glared at me.<br/>
"You are wrong! I was forced too!" I tried to explain.<br/>
"Don't give me that shit! I know how you and your money hungry parents planned it all from the beginning." He spat.<br/>
"Don't talk about my parents like that!" I yelled.<br/>
"OH? So you started talking back now? Maybe you changed! Remember? How you used to cry when you got beat up by the other kids?" He smirked.</p>
<p>
  <em>I kept mum. I don't want to relieve those memories again.</em>
</p>
<p>"This is better! and remember it that just because you manage to get married to me won't obviously mean that you will able to get me!" He barked.<br/>
"I know my place and I don't plan on getting to you." I said as a tear rolled down on my cheek. He stared at me for a few seconds then got up.<br/>
"Good! Now always remember that!" He said and left the room.</p>
<p>I was still sitting on my bed.. trying to stop my tears. " God! Why him?" I let out a sob.<br/>
It hasn't been ten minutes since we met and he successfully managed to make me cry like he did in the past. I hate him!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for bullying/physical abuse, swearing,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STELL POV</strong>
</p>
<p>After we were done with our argument and Paulo walked out of the room, I followed him all the way to the downstairs where our parents were planning about various things.</p>
<p>"You guys are here.. look we have already planned out the date. The wedding is in a week!" Paulo's mom squealed.</p>
<p>Paulo just nodded his head with our even taking a look at me and I just smiled at them.</p>
<p>A week huh? Well nothing matters anymore now! My life is already going to be a living hell!</p>
<p>"Bro? I thought you will get me a pretty sister-in-law but you got me a handsome brother-in-law instead. But I must say I'm impressed!" Justin said happily.</p>
<p>I never told my parents anything about the bullying I had to tolerate when I was young.</p>
<p>I thought I would make a fresh start. I even tried but a little had I known that my nightmare will come back to haunt me!</p>
<p>"Alright then! We will be leaning now" Paulo's mom said as she got up from her seat.</p>
<p>"Okay. Take care Mom." I said and she gave me a hug Paulo's parents are such a nice people, I wonder how did he got the devilish genes?.</p>
<p>"I really can't wait for the day when I finally see you as my son-in-law. It's the first time I met you and I must admit have already got attached." She said.</p>
<p>"Time to go now." Paulo's dad said to his wife and then walked to me and patted my back... "And see you soon Stell! No.. my dear son-in-law" he chuckled.</p>
<p>"C'mon Paulo? Say bye to you fiance." His mother asked him who was standing in the corner I can already see clearly in his face that how desperate he is to get out in my house.</p>
<p>"Yeah..Bye." he mumbled but suddenly was cut off by his dad's stare He's the same as me.</p>
<p>But this time instead of saying a proper goodbye, he just walked towards me and grabbed me by my waist. I was surprised and so was everyone.</p>
<p>"W..what?" Before I could say anything more, Paulo locked my lips with his, I tried to open my mouth to speak which gave him the access to push his tongue in.</p>
<p>I hate to admit it but he sure is a good kisser. I wanted to push him away but I was in front of everyone.</p>
<p>I was shocked... Why is Paulo kissing me like this in front of everyone? Didn't he just made me cry a few hours ago? I was so embarrassed. I tried to broke from the kiss but it only got deeper.</p>
<p>Has this guy forgotten that we are in front of our parents? Soon I could hear the squealing of my mom and finally Paulo had broken the kiss.</p>
<p>I wobbled as i gasped for breath and fell into Paulo's arms.</p>
<p>"This is only a display. I have to make my parents trust me. Don't get too full of yourself. Try uttering a fucking word and you are so dead!" He whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek.... "Bye Love! Can't wait to see you next time." He said and ruffled my hair.</p>
<p>"Wow! They are already so lovely dovey!" His mom said happily.<br/>
"Seems like it." His dad said with a pleased expression.</p>
<p>Soon they were done bidding their good-byes, and left.</p>
<p>"I can see you are doing well. Good job!" My dad patted my back, I just rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>"Bro! WOW!! Like WOW! You guys kissed and that too on the very first day in front of everyone." Justine chirped.</p>
<p>"There's nothing good about it and I'm tired so I'm going to my room." I said and left the place.</p>
<p>After reaching my room, I shut the door. Shit! My heart is racing like crazy. Why the hell did he have to kiss me like that. I could still feel the warm lingering touch on my lips. I punched the pillow as I tried to shake these thoughts of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is all just an act! Only if everyone knew how this Paulo actually is!</em>
</p>
<p>I was about to go to bed but just my phone started ringing. I saw that is was an unknown number. I picked it up to figure out who it was.</p>
<p>"Hello?" I said waiting for the other to respond.<br/>
"Hey! it's me." I head a voice.<br/>
"And who is this ME?" I asked.</p>
<p>Is this person Stupid? How does he expect me to know who he is if he doesn't introduce himself.?</p>
<p>"Hey nerd! You sure have the nerve to talk to me like that!" I heard an angry voice. Okay...I know who this is.</p>
<p>"How did you get my number?" I asked.</p>
<p>"I Have my ways" He replied.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me the reason you called me because I'm going to sleep now." I said in an irritated voice, I'm dead tired.</p>
<p>"Fine! It's not like I'm dying to talk to you. I just wanted to say that today's kiss.." he took a pause.. I blushed as I remember it. But why is he bringing it up now?</p>
<p>"What about that?" I asked</p>
<p>"I just wanted to clear about the kiss that we shared didn't really mean anything so don't think that thinks will change between us. I hate you and I always will." He said and hung up the call without giving me the chance to say anything.</p>
<p>Why did he have to give an explanation? I surely know that a kiss like that won't mean anything to him. But my heart sank a bit when I heard the last sentence. Why am I feeling bad? It's not like I like him so I shouldn't be so upset about this! Wait.. do I still li....No.. It's a big NO!.</p>
<p>I quickly turned the lights off. I'm just thinking of weird things because I'm tired. A sleep will surely help me recover.</p>
<p>As the morning came, another troublesome day was added to my life. Today all of a sudden, Paulo asked permission to his mom to let me join him and his friends for hangout.</p>
<p>Okay...Friends...I have got a very bad feeling about this. Anyway.. as expected my mom gave permission even though I much I begged her to say no and now I am in Paulo's house in front of his friends.</p>
<p>They were five in total. I know two of them. I saw them with Paulo in highschool but rest three are still unfamiliar.</p>
<p>"Look who's here! Our dear target." Paulo said as he smiled at me.</p>
<p>"Woah... you got prettier than before!" I heard one the familiar guy say.</p>
<p>"Yeah. He's right! How about we hang out like we used to?" The other one asked.</p>
<p>"You mean beat me up like you used to?" I rolled my eyes but got a slap on my right cheek. Shit it hurts.</p>
<p>"Hey Paulo? Do you mind if we continue?" the other guy asked, I looked at Paulo. I want him to stop them.. Please.</p>
<p>"Sure! Why not? He's our target after all?" Paulo smirked, How could he.?</p>
<p>
  <em>Just at that moment I saw the familiar guys smirking at me.No! Not Again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for bullying/physical abuse, swearing,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STELL POV</p>
<p>Sure! Why not? He's our Target after all?" Paulo smirked I looked at him shock. </p>
<p>The other three unfamiliar guys stood there silent. I know that they would have joined in this beating session too if they knew me in the past. </p>
<p>I got a kick on my stomach which made me fall on the ground. "Oww!" I winched in pain </p>
<p>I looked into Paulo's direction who was just staring at me with cold eyes. I knew it! I can't ask help from him. </p>
<p>The two were beating me up like hell. "Stop!" I heard a voice and saw a guy among the other three come towards me </p>
<p>He extended a hand towards me to help me get up But I felt a pull on my hair from behind which soon ended .</p>
<p>I looked behind and saw another one anonf those trio "You were asked to stop!" He gritted his teeth as he twisted that guy's arm </p>
<p>"Leave him Josh..and you guys! Get the fuck out if here if you don't want us to beat you both up!" The last one yelled </p>
<p>The two guys ran for their life. "Are you okay?" The guy who came to save me first asked I nodded my head as a reply </p>
<p>"Ken! Of course he's not! Go and get him bandaged!" The guy named Josh said </p>
<p>While Ken was trying to help me get up, I heard the guy Josh yell at Paulo "Just what the heck do you think you are doing?!"</p>
<p>I was taken to a room by Ken so i couldn't hear anymore of their conversation. </p>
<p>"There all done." Ken said as he smiled He's so kind even though we just met. Can't believe he's Paulo's friend. They are so different! </p>
<p>"Take some painkillers after you eat." He said I mumbled a 'thank you' </p>
<p>"It's fine. By the way, I'm Ken and those guys over there are Cole and Mav. All of us graduated from the same University." He said </p>
<p>"Stell" I introduced myself </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Stell. Sorry we were late and you got so many injuries. We really didn't think that's how they will hit you:' He said </p>
<p>"No need for explanations. I'm used to it anyway and I obviously know that Paulo asked you not to help that's why you all stood there silent:" I replied </p>
<p>"Sorry" he mumbled "It's fine" I said </p>
<p>"You know..Paulo is not bad but it's just few things in his family that he's kinda messed up. He doesn't believe in love or commitments like this. Thanks to how he grew up." He sighed </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" I asked There's certainly no a way a bully could be a good guy! </p>
<p>"Sorry. I would rather Paulo tell you about this himself. It's his life. I know it's hard for you to bear him but please for once could try to understand him?" He pleaded </p>
<p>"I think I will give it a second chance." I mumbled </p>
<p>"Thanks!" He said and hugged me Guess that devil actually got friends who care for him after all. </p>
<p>But why is he like this? Was it because of his parents? </p>
<p>It's already been three days since I last saw Paulo. But again, my bad luck never leaves me. </p>
<p>Today his mom invited me over to their house. I had visited there once where I got a terrible experience. Though this time time, Paulo's parents are gonna be there but I still can't trust Paulo with my safety. </p>
<p>What if he beats me up again? I already had a hard time explaining to Justin when he caught me taking some of mom's makeup to hide the visible scars. </p>
<p>"Mom..I'm really not feeling well today. Can I visit them some other time?" I tried to persuade my mother.</p>
<p>"Tey..there are only three days left for your wedding. Paulo's mom has so many things to discuss with you. You must go." She said </p>
<p>"But why can't you guys do it?!" I whined</p>
<p>"You are going to Paulo's house and stop whining!" I heard a voice and saw dad </p>
<p>"You guys are the ones because of whom I am facing this"I mumbled</p>
<p>"What did you say?" Dad asked as he came to me and grabbed my collar.</p>
<p>"He's just a kid. He will understand if I tell him. Please leave him" My mom asked dad Well getting beaten up by dad is not a new thing. He does that whenever I'm disobedient. </p>
<p>"You brat! Is this how you talk to your parents?" He yelled Even I got angry this time. They don't know what I am going through. Just why are they behaving like I am the bad guy here? </p>
<p>"Is this what you do to your kid? Literally giving him off because you made a fucking <br/>commitment?!" I yelled </p>
<p>Suddenly I felt my cheek stung..my dad slapped me.</p>
<p>"You will be going there!" He said and walked out.</p>
<p>"Why did you have to argue with him like that? Don't you know how he is?" My mom asked as she checked my face.</p>
<p>"Mom..I'm Leaving for Paulo's house and please tell Dad that he should throw a party now that I will be finally leaving from this house in few days." I said and dashed out of the room </p>
<p>I was now in front of Paulo's house. I did regret the decision to come here but I didn't have any choice. </p>
<p>I pressed the calling bell and the door opened. The one who opened it was Paulo. "You? What do you want?" He asked </p>
<p>"Your mom invited me." I said trying my best not to make eye contact with Paulo. </p>
<p>"Mom and dad are out as they went for the wedding cards. They will be back in an hour. Come in and wait for them." He said </p>
<p>"It's fine. I will come later." I said and turned by suddenly my hand was grabbed and I was pulled inside </p>
<p>"When I say come in, then you have to come in! Clear?" Paulo asked and I just nodded my head. Shit! I wanna run away so badly. I don't want to be alone with him. </p>
<p>"Hey!" He called me and suddenly grabbed my face Damn! I'm going to get beaten up again. </p>
<p>I shut my eyes tight and clenched my teeth. </p>
<p>"How did you get this?" Paulo asked making me open my eyes "Huh?" </p>
<p>"Are you deaf? I asked how did you get hurt?" He asked as he brushes the corner of my lip with his thumb. </p>
<p>Is he worried? </p>
<p>"Uhh..I fell down" I said I couldn't obviously tell him that my dad beat me up as he will use this to his advantage.</p>
<p>"Liar!" He said and pinned me to the wall. "Leave me!" I said "I want my answers first!" He said </p>
<p>"I don't want to answer you anything and besides this is nothing compared to the ones that I got because of you that day." I yelled at him </p>
<p>He went quiet all of a sudden but then again his grip got tighter "I'm the one who should be doing this to you..not others." He said </p>
<p>"Yeah right. Like how you made the guys beat me up that day:' I rolled my eyes </p>
<p>"So you won't answer?" He asked </p>
<p>"No! Beat me up again if you want. That's what you will be doing anyway right?" I asked He suddenly became quiet all of a sudden </p>
<p>After a while, he dragged me to his room and pushed me to land on his bed. Soon, he took out the first aid box and threw it towards me "Here!" He said </p>
<p>"I don't need it." I said Why is this guy pretending so be so considerate? </p>
<p>"Take it before I force you to!" He growled I took the box and took out the medicine to apply on my bruise. </p>
<p>As I applied it, I heard Paulo mutter "Stubborn brat." </p>
<p>"I heard you." I said </p>
<p>"That was meant for you to head" He said and left the room while slamming it with a loud noise. </p>
<p>I'm really confused about what's going on here? One moment Paulo is like the biggest jerk on this Earth and all of a sudden he turns into a considerate guy?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for bullying/physical abuse, swearing,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Paulo's POV: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Damn it! I thought I would say sorry to him for that day but I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't know why things always go wrong when I'm with him. When I was a kid in elementary school, I was happy that he confessed to me but that time I heard people talking against homosexuals. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As a kid I couldn't obviously had the courage to fight back. This is a sensitive topic after all. I also didn't want anyone to peek in my life. I liked that chubby little nerd but I wasn't actually sure how should I react after I was confessed by a guy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, high school time came and I met him once again.. He got even prettier. The other guys and girls were started to notice him.I don't know why but I didn't want that. That's the reason I started bullying him even in high school. The people were scared to mingle with him as they thought they will be bullied too..but at least the bugs were off Stell. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was it jealousy? I don't know? I'm unfamiliar to feelings like that. Thanks to my parents I know how to pretend to be a happy couple in front of the world and every relationship in this world is just a transaction. Everything is just give and take. I didn't think that I will bump into him after so many years. I don't want to marry him..in fact I don't want to marry anyone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Staying with someone like me will bring anyone no good. I have the genes of my parents after all. Of course I will be as selfish as them. I will hurt the other just as much as my parents did and I grew up seeing the hatred between my parents who once shared something called love. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A meaningless feeling. I don't want involve anyone in my world just to make them suffer. And Stell..I absolutely didn't want him to associate with me but now I don't have any other choice as I have to get married to him. I know I will just hurt him in the future. I am sure of it. My life will turn out like my parents in the end. ..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today is finally our wedding day. I should be happy as I am getting married to the guy I once liked. Well I still don't know what feelings do I have for him but I feel attracted to him for some reason. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get ready. We will be leaving soon." Dad said and left my room with mom. I got dressed up in my wedding clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poor Stell, he will be ruining his life today. "The ceremony is about to start!" Josh said and then I saw Ken escorting Stell to the aisle. As he came closer and I got a better view of him, I stood there in a daze. He's gorgeous. Soon Ken put his hand on mine after they reached the aisle. Stell kept fidgeting and his eyes were wandering around giving me the chance to look at him more closely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey? What are you looking at? Is this the first time you saw a human?" He asked Shit! He caught me staring </p>
<p>"I was looking at the cake." I blurted out </p>
<p>"Huh?" He asked in confusion </p>
<p>"Well yes.. It looks good. Why would I look at someone so ugly like you?" I asked I said something hurtful again even though I just wanted to hide my embarrassment. </p>
<p>"Yeah. You're right." He mumbled with a sad Expression.</p>
<p> Wow..this is what I said to my husband right before our wedding. Why can't I just control my tongue?! </p>
<p>"I announce you both as husbands. You may kiss now."  The priest said and I heard people cheering for us.</p>
<p>I grabbed Stell who was still Looking at me with his cute light brown eyes. I placed my lips on his and placed a soft kiss. </p>
<p>His lip balm tastes like strawberry. Damn! I love this taste. </p>
<p>Suddenly I felt Stell lightly pushing me away. Of course who would want their bully to kiss them? </p>
<p>"You! That didn't m-" he cut me off </p>
<p>"Yeah..I know that didn't mean anything and you will never be interested in someone as ugly as me." He said </p>
<p>Well..this is what I was going to say though. I can't make him see that I like him a tiny bit. I suck at expressing myself. But it hurt me that he could now actually predict the hurtful words that I was going to say..and the worse that he has accepted those. </p>
<p>You look prettier than any other person present here. This is what I wanted to say but the shit that I blurted out was "Glad that you know your position you ugly nerd!" </p>
<p>He turned his head away. I sighed as I was getting angry at myself. Ugh! Why can't I just say what I actually mean? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Stell POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the wedding, everyone started to congratulate us and give their blessings. Yay..I'm married to my bully. </p>
<p>Note the sarcasm. </p>
<p>"Tey!" I heard a voice but before I could turn, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. </p>
<p>I know who it is. "Lui lui lui ..I can't.. breathe: I said Soon the hug was broken </p>
<p>Lui is my best friend. Well the only friend I have though. I know him since my University years. I was unsocial but he still managed to get me out of my shell and talk to him. </p>
<p>One thing was also there..he had a crush on me and also proposed to me but I dodged it. Well..as I said I couldn't date a guy. </p>
<p>"You didn't even invite me for your wedding Tey. That's so mean!" He whined like a little kid Making me laugh </p>
<p>Obviously,  Why would I invite him? To see how I'm getting married to my nightmare? Justin must have invited him. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. You know I was kinda caught up in all the preparations as they were done so soon." I said </p>
<p>"I understand. It's fine but look at you. You are married and all." He said making me smile </p>
<p>Then suddenly my gaze fell on Paulo. Shit! He was here too. I forgot about him while talking with Lui. </p>
<p>"Uh..Lui meet Paulo. My h.. husband." I stuttered at Paulo who was looking at us with a kind of angry expression. Well he's always angry at me though. </p>
<p>"Hey lucky guy. Congratulations that you got Stellas your husband." Lui said and extended his hand but Paulo just rolled his eyes at him. He's a rude guy. Of course he will ignore someone that's my friend. That's how much he hates me. </p>
<p>"Actually..Stell is the lucky one to have me as his husband." He said making me glare at him Good joke! "Tey..I wish you could be with me instead of this arrogant punk." Lui scoffed </p>
<p>Okay..did I mention that he turns into a different person when he's pissed? </p>
<p>"Uh.." I was at a loss of words </p>
<p>"Well you see this arrogant punk is the one whom Stell got married with. Not you And one more thing I want you to know is laying hands on others things is bad manners?" Paulo said and put his arms around my waist What is he even doing?</p>
<p>"I'm a better option than him. Tey, you can always come to me as I'm still in love with you as before." He said and gave me a flying kiss.</p>
<p>"You know..in the past he had a crush on me and even confessed to me so you can figure out right? That who does Stell really want?!" Paulo said He's still gripping me tightly </p>
<p>"I'm a science student and I'm definitely not interested in history?" Lui smirked.</p>
<p>Are these guys in competition of who can piss off the other most? What are they even doing? </p>
<p>"That history is a now a present. And he's is MINE now so I would request you to keep your eyes off him" Paulo said.</p>
<p>I gotta end this argument. </p>
<p>Before Lui could say anything, I cut them off "Lui? Did you meet Justin?" I asked "No.." he said "Then why don't you go? He's waiting for you." I said I gotta end this argument. </p>
<p>"Waiting..? Okay i'll go and see." He said and left the stage to find Justin. </p>
<p>Paulo soon pushed me away from him. So grabbing like that was just a public display huh? Why am I getting so surprised? This will be a part of my daily life after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for bullying/physical abuse, swearing,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STELL POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>"Here's a little gift for you both from us." Paulo's dad said as he handed over a bunch of keys to us</p>
<p>"What is it? You already gave us some much..this.." Paulo's mom cut me off </p>
<p>"These are the keys to your new house. Don't refuse us please..dear." she said.</p>
<p>I couldn't say no to them. So I nodded and smiled at them "Thank you.." I said </p>
<p>My gaze then shifted to Paulo who was with me all the time but he's pretending to be invisible "Paulo..say thank you at least:" I whispered </p>
<p>"They don't deserve it.. neither do they need it anyway." He rolled his eyes .</p>
<p>"But you-" Paulo's dad cut me off </p>
<p>"Leave it Stell. That's how he is. I just hope that he will become a responsible person now that he is married."</p>
<p>"I don't about becoming a responsible person but I will definitely become a better person than you guys. I guarantee that"  Paulo said in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>"We'll see." His dad replied He then turned into my direction and said "Well then we will be leaving as we have some work to attend. Again wish you a very happy married life." </p>
<p>Happy married life? With this guy? Is this some kind of a joke?! </p>
<p>Soon after Paulo's parents left, I confronted him "Why are you so rude with your parents?" </p>
<p>"Why are you always lecturing me around?" He said "And yeah.. my jaws are hurting for giving off fake smiles. I'm waiting in the car. Hurry up and finish your meeting session" He said and left.</p>
<p>This guy! "Bye Mom." I said and have my mother a hug. "Take care." She said. I muttered a 'bye' to my dad. Well I don't really know what to say. </p>
<p>"Bro I'm gonna miss you so much!" Justin said </p>
<p>"I'll miss you too:' I hugged him "Your room and games are all mine now." He chirped making me smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah. They are yours. Be sure to take good care of them and yourself." I said </p>
<p>"I'm kinda happy that you are leaving. No one's gonna lecture me anymore. But I'm also kinda sad. None will fight with me anymore. I'll be lonely" he pouted </p>
<p>"I will be meeting you every now and then so don't get all upset:' I ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>I looked around but didn't find Lui"Uh..Justin? Where's Luigi?" I asked "Maybe in the smoking area"  He replied I started heading towards that direction. Obviously I couldn't leave without meeting my best friend.</p>
<p>When I reached there, I saw Lui who looked in deep thought as he smoked on his cigarette. </p>
<p>"This type of look doesn't suit you!" I said making him turn</p>
<p>"You? Why are you here? Where's your Husband?' He asked </p>
<p>"I'm here for some time with my best friend. Can't I get that?" I wiped a fake tear making him chuckle.</p>
<p>"Okay. That's enough you drama queen." He said</p>
<p>"If you say so" I muttered as I smiled </p>
<p>"So?" He asked </p>
<p>"So?" I questioned back </p>
<p>"Are you happy with this wedding?" He asked I just kept quiet "I don't like that guy! Why do I feel that you are not happy with him? Why don't you just-" I cut him off.</p>
<p>I know what he's gonna say. That he's is a better match. I know that but there's nothing I can do. I'm already married to Paulo. </p>
<p>"I understand." He said I punched his chest and said "It's my wedding! Why are you acting like an old man? Be the happy go guy that you are I want my Friend back! Where's he?" I asked making him chuckle.</p>
<p>"You really are going with this huh?" He asked</p>
<p>"I wanna give it a try. That's the least I can do"  I said </p>
<p>Yeah..I am willing to at least see whether I could make this wedding work out or not. if I give it a try. </p>
<p>"Well then if you ever wanna have an affair, I'm always available." He winked at me making me chuckle.</p>
<p>"You are too much!" I said hitting him with my elbow</p>
<p>" I love you" he said and pulled me into a hug </p>
<p>"I love you too. Thank you so much for being my friend." I said and hugged back </p>
<p>After pulling from the hug, Lui suddenly kissed me. It was over before I could even react </p>
<p>"Luigi?" I asked being surprised from the kiss.</p>
<p>"Thats the first and last time. I'm giving up. And tell that guy to take care if you well or else I will make sure to beat his ass." He said </p>
<p>I know how feels for me but still i pretend to ignore. I feel guilty. </p>
<p>"I will tell him that." I said and he patted my hair He hugged me "You must be Happy.. always" <br/>I smiled "Yeah..always" .</p>
<p>"Well...I  was thinking why were you so late! Now I get it."  We heard a voice and turned to see Paulo</p>
<p>"Paulo..it's not wh-" he cut me off He looked at Lui and said "Look Mr. Whatever you who are..this is my husband that you were kissing earlier." He said </p>
<p>"Paulo-" I tried to speak but he again cut me off "Go and get in the car." He glared I looked at Lui who nodded at me in agreement.</p>
<p>I didn't want to make the situation worse by arguing with him. So I did as he said </p>
<p>Damn! I really don't want to leave those two alone together.</p>
<p>Paulo.. he just got it all wrong. </p>
<p>After few minutes Paulo came back to the car. He sat beside me but never looked at me for once neither did he utter a single word in the whole way. I really want to ask what Happened but I'm scared to do that. I too just kept quiet and we drove all the way to our new house with this awkward silence. </p>
<p>Soon we got in the house and I was directed by a maid to the master bedroom. It had a king sized bed, a velvet couch and large windows with a balcony. </p>
<p>I love our room. Our room?1 wonder I can call it 'our' yet I heard the voice of the door slamming and saw Paulo getting in. He took off his blazer and headed towards the cupboard. </p>
<p>"Umm..Paulo.." I said making him turn at me "What? You wanna ask what did we do after you left? Are you upset because I interrupted your intimate moment?!" He taunted.</p>
<p>"No ..you are wrong." I said "Wrong huh?" He said and approached me.</p>
<p>Soon he slammed me against the wall.</p>
<p>"Would you tell me what the fuck am I suppose to think when I saw my husband whom I married today is having a make out session with another guy?!" He yelled </p>
<p>Damn it! He's angry. </p>
<p>"You are wrong. Luigi is only my friend." I tried to talk </p>
<p>"Friend huh? Flow come you kiss a friend that?" He asked </p>
<p>I was silent for a while. </p>
<p>"Cat got your tongue?" He asked "Hear me out once." I said "I don't want to. I know how sluts like you really are. First of all you and your parents planned to seduce me for money and now that you have it..you are looking for other men"  He growled.</p>
<p>No! I never did that! I was against it myself.</p>
<p>"Paulo! What right do you think you have to disrespect me like that?! Slut? Like seriously? That's how you talk to someone?" I asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Remember this! A slut never deserves respect and that goes for you too!" He said </p>
<p>"Do you really have to speak like that to me? As your husband I deserve respect from you. That's the least you can do!" I shouted </p>
<p>"You slut! Just because you got a space in my room, it doesn't mean that you will get a space in my heart so just stay the fuck away from me!" He yelled at me as he punched the side of my wall.</p>
<p>I know he hated me but living all my life with this hated is just too much. </p>
<p>"I know and don't worry! I will never love someone like you so please just rest assured and don't even bother to acknowledge my existence!" I yelled back one thing that I know is that I hate this guy for sure. I will never fall for a jerk like him! </p>
<p>I was an idiot to even bother to give him any explanation. A guy who considers me nothing more than a slut, there's no point in even trying to work out a marriage with him. I have decided. To hell with him and this wedding. I'm never gonna be bothered by him anymore neither will l owe him any explanation for my actions. </p>
<p>I freshened up and got ready for bed. I just wanna get some sleep now. I'm dead tired. All that damn argument.. I came out of the bathroom and see Paulo standing near the bed and tapping something in his phone. He was only in boxers. </p>
<p>I stared at him for a while. What a waste! Why a jerk like him has to be that good looking? He doesn't deserve it! </p>
<p>I was about to climb on the bed bit he stopped me "Hello? Just what do you think you are doing?" He asked </p>
<p>"I am going to sleep. Is is that hard to figure out?" I rolled my eyes but before I could climb out he pulled me to him </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I asked "Not letting you climb on the bed. Is it that hard to figure out?" He repeated the same line as me </p>
<p>"Then what am I supposed to do? Where will I sleep?" I asked "On the couch." He said "Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief </p>
<p>"Be thankful that I'm kind enough to let you sleep on the couch instead of the floor." He said </p>
<p>"I am going to the other room." I said and went to the door. It's locked. "I locked it and I'm definitely not giving you the key." He said </p>
<p>He did it on purpose just to ruin my sleep! Just how childish he can be? He took the keys when I was in the bathroom. I didn't say anything and took the blanket from the bed and headed towards the couch. He followed me and snatched the blanket. "There's only one and I will be taking it." He said and went back to the bed.</p>
<p>I glared at him and went back to sleep on the couch. I laid down. it's so uncomfortable. I can't even turn properly. How am I supposed to sleep like this? </p>
<p>Suddenly he turned on the AC "Hey. It's cold. What are you doing?" I asked "Turning the AC on. Have you lost your eyesight along with your brains too?" He mocked </p>
<p>"It's cold. Decrease it." I said "What increase it? Okay..as you say!" He said and made the room colder than before. </p>
<p>Is he planning on freezing me to death or what? </p>
<p>"Fuck you!" I said "I humbly decline that offer" he talked back. </p>
<p>I just turned facing my back to him. There's nothing left for me to say. I clutched my stomach as I tried to sleep. I'm hungry. I forgot to have my meal because of that argument. Ugh! </p>
<p>"Hey! Take this!" I heard him speak who threw a packet of chips at me. " I don't need it" I said I definitely don't need any favors from that guy. </p>
<p>"But you tummy does. I can hear it growling and the noise is disturbing my sleep. So eat that and let me sleep. Be thankful that I shared my snack with you!" He said </p>
<p>"Thank you so much for your fucking kindness!" I said and opened the packet of chips. I can't help it. My tummy is literally screaming for food now. </p>
<p>Suddenly I thought of an idea as I saw him pulling his blanket and close his eyes to sleep. I started muchimg my chips while making annoying noise on purpose to disturb his sleep.</p>
<p>Take that! You jerk. </p>
<p>"Can't you eat quietly? Its so disturbing!" He growled but I continued Having my chips while making those annoying sounds. </p>
<p>"Arrgh! I shouldn't have gave you that:" He said and turned around putting his pillow covering his ears. I giggled at his reaction. He irritated me so much. That's the least I should do. </p>
<p>Suddenly he changed the temperature again. He's definitely planning to kill me. </p>
<p>I decided not to give him any reaction and turned back so I couldn't see his goddamn face. </p>
<p>I hate him. One thing is for sure that this guy who is known as my husband will surely turn my life into a living hell. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for bullying and swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Paulo's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I woke up and the first thing I saw was Stell face. He was on the floor. He must have rolled off from the couch while sleeping. </p>
<p>I picked him up in my arms. He's so light. I put him back on the couch. I stared at his face. He looks cute sleeping he's cute whenever he has his mouth shut.. I played with his hair as I smiled at his innocent sleeping face. </p>
<p>He's a complete mess right now. His bed hair looks weird. He's drooling and making annoying snoring sounds. But to me, why the heck does it look like that he's the cutest thing i've ever seen?! </p>
<p>I saw him mumbling in his sleep. I giggled as I saw him turn his back facing me when I tickled him. I got up at once. What the hell am I even doing? That day, I was really mad at him. Why wouldn't I be? He actually kissed another guy and that too on our wedding day! I said quiet a bit harsh. Why can't I control my anger? But wasn't Stell at fault too? </p>
<p>Wait! Just what am I doing? I'm not jealous..am I? I don't like him..l mean I don't hate him but.. ugh..l should get ready for work. If I keep myself busy then this guy won't be able to get in my head. Yeah..that's it. </p>
<p>I got ready as I had to go to work. I run one of my dad's company. And I'm the CEO. That will be officially mine within few months though after I complete the current project I'm working on. I was on my way to leave. But then I saw him getting up. He stared at me with his sleepy eyes. That's so cute. </p>
<p>Ugh! This damn mind! </p>
<p>"Good morning." He mumbled</p>
<p>"It's not a good morning for me. I couldn't sleep last night thanks to your annoying snoring sounds." I taunted </p>
<p>Again..there goes my tongue. </p>
<p>"What time is it?" He asked as he got up and bumped into a table. I grabbed him before he could fall. He was falling asleep in my arms.</p>
<p>"Hey! If you wanna sleep then go back. I'm getting late for work. I have an important meeting at 10.1 gotta leave now." I said </p>
<p>"Sorry?' He mumbled and was about to go back but then took a pause. "10? Shit! I forgot." He yelled.</p>
<p>"Forgot what?" I asked </p>
<p>"I have an interview. I applied for a job and the interview's today." He said </p>
<p>"Today? Just after your wedding?" I raised an eyebrow </p>
<p>"The wedding Happened in a week and my interview was scheduled today..it was a month ago when they gave the date." He said and started running to get his stuff.</p>
<p>"Oww!" He said as he bumped into something.</p>
<p>"Stop running you idiot." I said but he's not the type to listen. He grabbed a suit and ran to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Why does he need to work? Ain't I already working? "What was that?" I mumbled to myself "Hey! I'm leaving." I said and got out. </p>
<p>I reached office And Ken greeted me. Yep..Ken, Mav and Josh are in the workplace as mine. </p>
<p>"Hey.. working already? Didn't you just get married yesterday?" Ken asked </p>
<p>"Please dude! Work is more important." I said </p>
<p>"Yeah Ken..why are you bothering him? Can't you see he's trying his best not to get someone to his mind?" Josh mocked </p>
<p>"Why don't you fuckers just go and work?" I said </p>
<p>"We can read you easily so stop pretending?' Mav said </p>
<p>"I know that! Now can you let me go? I have a meeting?' I said and they let me go after they were done pulling my leg.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Stell's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I rushed out of the house and took a taxi to reach the office. Shit! I just hope I'm not late. I went in and thankfully I was just in time. The next serial was mine. Before I knew about my wedding, I was desperately trying for jobs so I don't have to give in to dad every single time and this job was one of those. I don't have much expectation anyway. But I would still like to give it a try. I entered the room. "Excuse me sir. May I come in?" I asked </p>
<p>"You may." I heard a voice and went in. </p>
<p>"You guys?" I asked in surprise when I saw Mav and Ken. </p>
<p>"Hey Stell. What brings you here?" Ken asked "Let me guess..are you an applicant?" Mav asked and I nodded.</p>
<p>"You guys work here?" I asked "Yep.." they said in unison "Well..I didn't know. I applied for this job a month ago..but the date was postponed and-" Ken cut me off.</p>
<p>"Yeah..we know. Actually there was some issue and we had to postpone the date but it's great seeing you here." </p>
<p>"Same here..umm..are you guys gonna begin the interview?" I asked nervously </p>
<p>"No need. You are already in." Ken said and looked at Mav. They both smiled at each other as I looked in confusion </p>
<p>"R.. really?" I asked What's going on? </p>
<p>"Stell..you may start your work from today. Ken will give you the details." Mav said </p>
<p>"Thanks..but it's a bit weird. I'm selected for this position so easily." I sighed </p>
<p>"Surely it's a tough job and many people aim for it but trust me you are the perfect candidate for this job." Ken smiled </p>
<p>"So what do I have to do? You said you will give me the details." I said </p>
<p>"Sure." Ken chuckled </p>
<p>"Woah..this is gonna be so damn interesting." Mav chuckled and Ken followed, Ken gave me a huge briefing after that and now we are walking to the cabin of the CEO. </p>
<p>"So this is the time you will be dealing with this company. They will be a bit hard to convince though. And that's it..any questions?" Ken asked and shook my head </p>
<p>"Can we come in?" Ken knocked and Opened the door before the other person could say something.</p>
<p>"Knock before you come in..you mannerless prick." I heard a voice and saw a familiar face who stared at me in shock It was Paulo.<br/> <br/>"YOU?" I literally yelled </p>
<p>"Why are you here?" He asked </p>
<p>"Let me introduce you guys.." Ken begun "Stell..this is Paulo..the CEO and your boss and Paulo..this is Stell your personal assistant." </p>
<p>What the hell? Paulo? He's my boss? I applied for his company?!</p>
<p>"Is this a joke? Do you find this funny to follow me everywhere I go?" Paulo asked </p>
<p>"It's not my fault that this company belongs to you" I talked back Now I get it..why I got the position so easily.</p>
<p>"You did it on purpose." Paulo said but I ignored him and turn towards Ken</p>
<p>"I'm resigning. I don't want to work under a jerk like that." </p>
<p>"Yeah..you are talking as if I'm begging you to stay" He rolled his eyes but I ignored him. </p>
<p>"Did you just ignore me?" He asked in confusion </p>
<p>"Pretty much." I replied making Ken giggle </p>
<p>"Ken! What the heck is this?!" Paulo yelled</p>
<p>"I'm happy..I took a right decision. Stell. I leave him in your hands. you are his PA from now on." Ken smiled </p>
<p>"I just said that I want to resign and I don't want to work under him." I repeated </p>
<p>"Even I'm not going to take an employee like you. You are not worth it anyway." Paulo talked back.</p>
<p>This guy sure loves degrading me.</p>
<p>"Stell..you sure you want to quit because of Paulo? Does he bother you that much?" Ken raised an eyebrow </p>
<p>"He can never bother me!" I shouted </p>
<p>"Then? It's simple..why don't you take the job as being with him doesn't bother you or do you wanna show him that you are weak?" He asked </p>
<p>"He's definitely weak and stupid too." Paulo muttered </p>
<p>"I'm doing this. I'm not weak" I said making Paulo look at me in shock and Ken with a happy face "That's the spirit." Ken patted my back Yeah..there's no way I will be giving up on a job because of this monster! </p>
<p>"I'm not letting him be my PA!" </p>
<p>"Fine..we can surely get him some other work.. but how would your dad react when he hears this?" Ken asked and Paulo became quiet. </p>
<p>"Fine! I accept!" He growled He walked towards me "You..get this in your little head that don't ever let this get out that we are married! I don't want to announce you as my husband even in my workplace!" </p>
<p>"That should be my line. Like hell I'm gonna declare to the world that I'm married to a monster!" I rolled my eyes </p>
<p>"Alright..Stell..you can go back now. Mav must be waiting to see the report you prepared" Ken said and I nodded before leaving, I got a glare from Paulo which I returned back. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Paulo's POV: </strong>
</p>
<p>"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? ARE YOU BLOODY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I yelled at Ken after Stell left I can't believe this is what they did. I shouldn't have let these bastards handle the interview. </p>
<p>"Pau..you better stop whining if don't want your dad to know this." He threatened </p>
<p>I can't say anything now. Surely my dad would create havoc if he comes to know that Stell is working in my office and I still haven't introduced him as my husband. </p>
<p>Well the people in higher positions already know that though. But I don't want to be forced by my dad to put on a PDA infront of those low ranking position. </p>
<p>"You are blackmailing me you bastard! Seriously! You planning to make my life hell!" I yelled </p>
<p>"How can I be in my right mind when Stell is around me 24/7 like this? "</p>
<p>"That's exactly what friends are for!" He said and winked at me </p>
<p>"I don't need enemies..friends like you are enough!" I said </p>
<p>"I'm taking that as a compliment' He said I threw a file at him but he dodged it.</p>
<p> "Gotcha! Okay I'm leaving. And you can thank me later as I gave you a chance to an office romance..that's so-" I cut him off </p>
<p>"Better leave before I throw something else." I said and he left as he chuckled </p>
<p>Office romance? What am I even thinking? There's no way I have feelings for him..oK.ugh no I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! But what am I supposed to do now that he's here? </p>
<p>Threats don't work on Stell. He's definitely going to work here! For some reason, I've got a really weird feeling about this. I wonder how things will be from now on. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Stell's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"Can please wait for me after work? I still haven't finished my work" I said </p>
<p>"And why do you think I would do that?" He rolled his eyes </p>
<p>"C'mon..it's not that hard. Just 30 mins and I will be done" I tried to reason </p>
<p>"I'm not dropping you home and I'm leaving!" Paulo said and left me all alone.</p>
<p>It's already so late. I don't think I would even get a taxi but thanks to my so called husband, it's seems like I have to walk home. </p>
<p>I began my work. Ugh damn..this is sure a lot. Even though I'm new here, He gave me so much work on purpose and he didn't even wait for me. </p>
<p>I was tapping on my laptop but then I got a call. It's from one of my colleagues who is supposed to compete the work with me. "Hello?" "Umm..Stell? I'm sorry but one of family members got sick so I have to get home urgent as there is no one to look after him. Can you please handle the work on your own? I'm really sorry to ask for the favor but it's urgent." He said </p>
<p>"Alright. I will handle the work. You go and take care of your family member." I said and hung up the call.</p>
<p>Seems like my work increased. Oh..well..l should get to work without wasting anymore time. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Paulo's POV: </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>It's been already 3am and Stell still hasn't returned. Didn't he say that he had only thirty minutes left when I left the office? </p>
<p>What is he doing now? Maybe I was too much..I could have waited. I called him so many times but his phone is switched off. Damn! I hope he's fine. He didn't got into any accident.. didn't he? Or.. Dozens of questions were going on in my mind. I got out the house and took my car as I drove to the office. </p>
<p>When I got there, I got to know that the office is already closed. I asked the guard to open it. I'm so worried right now! This guy! Doesn't he have any common sense to at least let me know if he will be late? </p>
<p>Oh..but I'm never the type to listen. I mentally cursed myself thousand times in my head. If he's not in the office then I'm Immediately going to the police. </p>
<p><br/>"Stell! Stell!" I called out his name but didn't get any answer.</p>
<p>"Sir. I told you. Everyone has already left." The guard said </p>
<p>"Shut up and let me search!" I glared at him making him shut up in fear </p>
<p>After, the door opened where Stell's desk was supposed to be, I searched for him but couldn't see him. When the lights were turned on, I saw him sleeping on another desk with some papers in his hands. He must have fallen asleep while working. Why is he at that desk? Did he do all this alone? </p>
<p>I took a sigh of relief as I saw him. Only I know what kinds of things was I imagining. I was dead worried. </p>
<p>I went to Stell who was still peacefully sleeping. I pinched his cheeks. I'm going crazy while looking for him and here this one is taking a nap. He mumbled something making me giggle. I never thought someone like me could be so worried about some other person. This guy makes me so weird. </p>
<p>I'm surprised how he still didn't wake up after all this commotion! I picked him up in my arms and took him to my car. I drove to the house and entered the room while still carrying him in bridal style. </p>
<p>I put him on the bed instead of the couch. He's tired. I gave him so much work after all. He must be uncomfortable sleeping in those clothes so I took off his clothes and changed him into his PJs. </p>
<p>I chuckled as I saw that the PJs had strawberry printed on them. How come he still likes this kinda thing? Soon, I laid down beside him as i watched him. He's cute when he has his mouth shut. I poked his cheek. It's soft. Is he even a guy? </p>
<p>Suddenly I saw him snuggling near me while mumbling something. Normally I would have pushed him away but I don't know why I couldn't do it today. </p>
<p>I wrapped one of my arms around him as I drifted into sleep. Never thought I was ever the type of person to like cuddling like this. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that this is contains bullying, swearing and boy x boy stuff so people who don't like it can drop it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stell's POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up in the morning and felt something hard against me. I saw someone's bare chest. I immediately got up as I pushed the body beside me. </p>
<p>Where am I? "What the fuck?" I saw Paulo yelling at me who just fell down from the bed as I pushed him. </p>
<p>Paulo? Wait! Wasn't i at the office? Why am I here? And on this bed? With him? So many questions were going on in my mind. </p>
<p>"Is that how you fucking thank me For showing you kindness?" Paulo growled </p>
<p>"You brought me here?" I asked</p>
<p>"Nope..Doraemon used one of his gadgets to drop you here as you were sleeping." He mocked.</p>
<p> Wasn't he the one the one who left me in the first place? Then why did he bring me here? And he gave me the bed? Wow! Who is this guy? Where's the real Paulo? Was he kidnapped or anything?! </p>
<p>While I was having a whole conversation in my head, I noticed that I'm i my PJs Then I looked at him who was in his boxers.</p>
<p>"Did you change my clothes?" I asked nervously</p>
<p>"Yeah" he replied </p>
<p>"What the hell? You saw me naked!" I yelled as I hit his chest.</p>
<p>He grabbed my wrists "Don't worry.. can't get turned on by you. Especially when you have those bunny printed PJs on. </p>
<p>It gives me off a feeling that I'm assaulting a kid and I'm not into that. </p>
<p>"So next time if you want to turn me on, just wear something sexy." He smirked </p>
<p>"You!" I blushed and kept throwing my fists towards him. He didn't stop me rather he kept on laughing as he teased me.</p>
<p>This is the first time I saw him laughing like that. Usually he always has a frowned expression. </p>
<p>"You should laugh more." I said </p>
<p>"One should have a reason to do so!" He replied and turned his expression back to that old Paulo.</p>
<p>"Umm..how about this?" I asked as I tickled him </p>
<p>"Ha ha ha..l. Don't. Feel. Ticklish!" He said with an expression less face.</p>
<p>"You are like an old man. Always having that angry expression..the one who never laughs." I said as I copied his angry expression by frowning my eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Old man huh? What did you say?" He came closer to me and soon started tickling me.</p>
<p>"Paulo. Please stop." I said as I laughed so hard </p>
<p>"This is fun! Are you ticklish here too?" He asked as he continued to torture me with his tickles </p>
<p>"Hey enough! I can't laugh anymore!" I giggled </p>
<p>"Okay..then say that I'm the most handsome guy you have ever seen!" He said </p>
<p>"I'm the most handsome guy that you have ever seen!" I copied him but he stated to tickle me even more.</p>
<p>"Say that Paulo is the most handsome guy I have ever seen and if you then I will continue doing this!" He said </p>
<p>"Okay okay!" After I repeated what he said he finally let me go. I laid back to the bed.</p>
<p>"I like your smile. Keep smiling like that!" I heard him said He's being weird again.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you?" I asked </p>
<p>"Nothing! Forget that I said!" He said and threw a pillow on my face.</p>
<p>"What was that for?" I yelled </p>
<p>"We are getting late! If you don't want me to leave you behing then hurry up and get ready!" He said as he got out of the bed</p>
<p> "Wait! You are dropping me to office? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked for confirmation </p>
<p>"Keep talking like that and I will change my mind in few seconds!" He said </p>
<p>"Uh.. no wait up!" I said as I got out of the bed. I rushed to the bathroom as I grabbed my clothes. </p>
<p>I got in and giggled remembering what happened before. I saw a Side of him that I had never seen before. Maybe he is starting to change. </p>
<p>I was about to wash my face but just when I looked at the mirror I was shocked. I literally looked like a joker right now. That bastard doodled on my face. He must have done when i was asleep. </p>
<p>"Paulooo!" I yelled out his name but only heard him chuckling.</p>
<p>Gosh! This guy is never gonna change!</p>
<p>"Pack your things. We will be leaving in an hour."  He said as he wore his suit </p>
<p>"But where are we going?" I asked in confusion</p>
<p>"Cebu of course..we had a meeting. Remember?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>I nodded my head and started packing my stuff. I don't want ask him more questions and anger him. He has his anger issues. I know that. It can sometimes even cross the limit. But these days..he has been behaving normally with me. I'm glad I'm getting to know him a little better. </p>
<p>We boarded on his private jet. </p>
<p>"Why am I going with you?" I asked </p>
<p>"Because you're my PA." He replied "Anyways after we get there, stick to my side. Don't run off on your own." He said</p>
<p>"And why is that?" I asked </p>
<p>"You are a genius at getting lost. Did you think I don't know that?" He answered </p>
<p>Well it was true that I had zero sense of direction but how did this guy got to know? It's not like I travelled with him or anything. I know that Justin must have told him great he gave Paulo a new reason to tease me. </p>
<p>"You don't have to say it like that!" I pouted He chuckled and poked my cheeks "Stop sulking now." </p>
<p>I ignored him and turned into another direction. Suddenly I felt Paulo place his head on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked nervously </p>
<p>"Trying get some sleep so you shut your mouth." He mumbled with his eyes closed </p>
<p>"I can see that but you are heavy. Get off!" I said </p>
<p>It was uncomfortable when someone bigger than me had wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I can't sit like this in the plane. I can't even move. </p>
<p>"Stop wriggling and shut up. you are useless to me anyway so I thought why don't I make you a bit useful by using as a body pillow. So yeah.. that's the reason." He blatantly stated.</p>
<p>What was I expecting? Of course it had to be a reason like this. </p>
<p>"But why are you asking that? Don't tell me that you are being conscious of being in the same seat as me" he smirked <br/> <br/>"Stop dreaming. I can't treat you anything more than a stone. Totally useless." I scoffed </p>
<p>"And you still check out this useless thing every morning. Don't you?" He smirked </p>
<p>God! I wanna wipe that annoying smirk off his face. It's true I do like his face. He was my crush after all. But it's only his face. Not his personality. Besides there's no way that I would tell him that I like any single thing about him. </p>
<p>"Okay shut up now and go to sleep!" I raised my voice </p>
<p>"Mmm..so comfy" he said and hugged me even closer. </p>
<p>Damn! I know he doesn't feel a thing but why does he do things like this to me? I don't want to get any wrong ideas. I don't want to get hurt again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>STELL'S POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After I woke up, I saw that I'm in the bed in an unfamiliar room. I looked around but didn't found him. I was about to get up but just then the door opened and he came in. </p>
<p>I ran to him. "Where were you?" I yelled He put his arms around me and cooed </p>
<p>"Ssh..you fell asleep and I had a meeting right after I got here. I didn't want to disturb you so I let you rest in this Villa." He said </p>
<p>"Were you scared when you didn't find me?" He asked </p>
<p>"I thought you left me." I said Well I actually did think that. </p>
<p>"I won't leave you. Besides why would I take the risk of letting my wild cat run around. You might bite and scartch the others you know" he teased  </p>
<p>I hit him with my elbow. I don't know why but being near him actually makes me feel safe. </p>
<p>"You must be hungry. I'm gonna order food." He said but just when I tugged his shirt he smiled "Don't worry. I'm calling them. I'm not leaving." He ruffled my hair </p>
<p>What's wrong with Paulo? No! What's wrong with me? Will it be wrong for me to think that we are getting somewhere..is there still a chance? Ugh..I don't know anymore. </p>
<p>"Sorry!" I panicked as I dropped orange juice on his Armani suit. Shit. I hope he doesn't kill me. </p>
<p>"It's fine" he said as he wiped my face off Wow..he's different. </p>
<p>"You can lick it clean..and the price is paid off." He smirked as he pointed to the juice that was spilled on his pants near his crotch.</p>
<p>"No thanks..I would rather pay it with money." I said making him chuckle He's got a dirty mind! Did he really think I would do that? </p>
<p>He got up and began to take off his suit which was soaked in juice. "Can't you change in the bathroom?" I asked </p>
<p>"Why? Aren't you enjoying the view?" He smirked </p>
<p>"I'm not!" I blushed Actually I am. </p>
<p>"Why are you blushing?" He asked </p>
<p>"No!" I hid my face </p>
<p>"You are!" He said and pulled me closer to his bare chest. </p>
<p>"I'm not. Let me go!" I said </p>
<p>"What if I don't?" He teased </p>
<p>"Ugh! Paulo please!" I pleaded He's too close. I shut my eyes tight. But then I heard him laugh. I opened my eyes and saw him laughing </p>
<p>"I didn't know you were waiting for a kiss!" He said pretentiously </p>
<p>"I wasn't!" I blushed He's the same as ever. </p>
<p>"Oh okay..then why were your eyes shut and lips pouted like this?" He asked as he showed me the picture that he took on his phone just now. </p>
<p>God! This is so embarrassing! </p>
<p>"Give it back!" I said as I reached out for his hand </p>
<p>"No! I'm making it my wallpaper" he raised his phone highed </p>
<p>"Paulo!" I called out. </p>
<p>"That's what you get for being short." He teased Did he just call me short? I'm too conscious about my height. </p>
<p>"I'm not short!" I yelled and tried to jump to take the phone. Just then I slipped and hold onto him for support but he too was dragged and we both fell on the bed. </p>
<p>"Oww." I said Then I remembered the phone. I got on top of him and took the phone from his hand. "See! I got it!" I said proudly </p>
<p>"Sure..but if you just wanted it to be like this then all you needed was just ask." He said I looked him in confusion. What did he mean? </p>
<p>Soon i got it, when he pointed how I was straddling him. I was sitting on his crotch. I blushed and tried to move away but he pulled me back to my position. </p>
<p>He hands trailed down my waist. I tried to move away but soon he took off my shirt. </p>
<p>His gaze looks different. "Pau..." I tried to speak but I was shut up when he placed his index finger on my lips. </p>
<p>"Ssh.. don't spoil this moment." He said and placed a kiss on my lips. I looked at his in surprise.. "Kiss me back!" He said as he pulled me and whispered in my ear and licked it. </p>
<p>I don't know what got into me that time but I followed his lead and kissed him. </p>
<p>The kiss went on about few minutes. Soon he pushed me beneath him and now he kissed my neck. I have to push him now but I don't know why I am not able to do that. He's not even forcing me. I'm becoming weird. </p>
<p>He sucked on my collarbone. "It hurts." I whimpered He kissed the part where he sucked on and then placed a kiss on my forehead. </p>
<p>His hands went to my pants. Just when he was about to unzip it, we heard a knock on the door. We immediately realized what we were doing and moved away from each other.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" He yelled </p>
<p>"Sir..you have a meeting now. You asked me to notify you."</p>
<p>"Yeah I will be there." He said and quickly picked up his his clothes. </p>
<p>He wore them and dashed out of the room without even taking a look at me. I was shocked. Did he really regret what we just did? I knew it. I shouldn't have let myself get wrong ideas. There's no way he would have felt anything about me. </p>
<p>I could still feel the warmth of his touch. Why? I know how things are. Still why do these things make me so upset? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that this is contains bullying, swearing and boy x boy stuff so people who don't like it can drop it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PAULO's POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Shit! What the hell was wrong with me? What did I just do? </p>
<p><br/>I must have scared Stell. He already hated me and I did those things to him. Ugh! He must hate me so bad right now. I literally ran out of the room. If we weren't interrupted then I would have surely taken him. I was literally forcing myself on him. I know he didn't fight back but still it's all my fault. </p>
<p><br/>I don't want him to be scared of me. Just when I thought things were getting better between us, I had to do this. But I can't help it. I couldn't control myself.  Why does this single guy had me wrapped around his little finger like that? I'm unfamiliar to feelings like this! Why is this guy making me experience them?! No! I must say sorry to him. This can't go on. I don't want him to hate me. I must have gone crazy.. never thought I will be so desperate to have someone with me.</p>
<p><br/>After the meeting, there was a party which was a gathering of the famous business tycoons all over the world.  I went there with Stell who isn't even looking at me. Was I too much? I knew it! I shouldn't have kissed him like that! </p>
<p><br/>"Stell..about that." I started and saw him expressionless face change</p>
<p><br/>"It's fine! I know that doesn't mean anything. It was a mistake." He replied nervously </p>
<p><br/>What? He thinks that as a mistake? Of course I'm the only one feeling like this. I can't expect him to feel the same as me. He said it himself before that he hates me more that anything in this world..on the day of our wedding. But still why does it upset me so much after I heard him saying that? Isn't there even a little bit of chance between us? </p>
<p><br/>I was lost in my thoughts but just then my gaze fall on his neck. He has got a hickey. It was me of course.</p>
<p><br/>"Stell?" I called "Yeah?" "Umm..." I pointed over to neck and said. "Sorry I left a mark." </p>
<p><br/>He blushed and looked away. He covered his neck with his hand. He looks so cute with those pink cheeks right now.  Aahh! I want him. I want him so bath What did I just say? I want him? God! Something's definitely wrong with me. </p>
<p><br/>I'm attracted to this guy out of all the people in this world who hates me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>STELL'S POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>I blushed as he pointed out the hickey he made. I didn't even notice it. I didn't want him to think that I'm getting wrong ideas so I myself cleared it that it was a mistake. Well..this so what he thinks anyway. Better say it myself rather than hearing it from his mouth. At least it will hurt less. </p>
<p><br/>"Pau!" I heard a voice and saw a pretty woman hug Paulo. I looked at them in surprised when he hugged her back.</p>
<p><br/>She kissed him on the cheek Making my heart sink. Oh.. Paulo into girls huh? Of course I won't have a chance with him. What was I even thinking? Did I forget that he insulted me saying I was a homosexual? </p>
<p><br/>"It's been so long!" She squealed Suddenly her gaze shifted to me who was standing by him.</p>
<p>Who are you?" She asked </p>
<p><br/>"He's my employee!" He replied before I could say anything. Of course. What was I even expecting?! </p>
<p><br/>To him, I'm nothing more than an employee. I will never be! </p>
<p><br/>"Umm.. excuse me sir..I need to go to the washroom." I said and left I don't want to see him getting close to a girl. I just don't. </p>
<p><br/>I was walking around in the open area. Just then I heard a voice.</p>
<p><br/>"Hello there!" I saw a handsome man in his twenties standing before me.</p>
<p><br/> "Umm..hello" I greeted </p>
<p><br/>"Are you alone? If yes then can I join you?" He asked </p>
<p><br/>"S..sure." I nodded </p>
<p><br/>For some reason this man had a kinda hurt expression. I didn't ask him anything. I looked aside "Are you worried about something?" He asked </p>
<p><br/>"N..not really." I lied </p>
<p><br/>The man let out a laugh. "You are a bad liar..just like someone I know." He mumbled </p>
<p><br/>I sighed "Yeah..I am..well I don't even know whether I should be upset or not." </p>
<p><br/>"I have an idea. Why don't we share each other's problems? At least we will feel a little less upset." He suggested making me laugh </p>
<p><br/>"Alright..you can begin first." I said and the man let out a smile </p>
<p><br/>"Well.. got a person I like and I think he likes me too but still I don't know why he keeps denying me every time and hurting me and as well as himself. I can't even concentrate on my work. Huh..I'm a failure as an adult." He said </p>
<p><br/>"Why don't you just confront him and clear it for once and all? I'm sure that person will choose you." I said </p>
<p><br/>"Well.. we have an age gap. I wonder if that is bothering him or what? I'm not able to meet or call him everyday. I have work. I can't give that up. I still have to meet my parents expectations." He said "Okay. Enough about me. Let's talk about you"</p>
<p><br/> "What's there to even talk about me?" I let out a laugh </p>
<p><br/>"Why?" He asked </p>
<p><br/>"I have a husband. According to him we have a relationship based on business transaction. But I can't seem to shake off these weird feelings I'm having. Moreover he was my first crush..I was even rejected by him" I said </p>
<p><br/>"How do you feel when you see him getting closer someone other than you?" He asked </p>
<p><br/>"I feel hurt. It's as if someone's ripping my heart off. It hurts so bad." I said The man chuckled making me confused.</p>
<p><br/>"You are madly in love with him:' He said making me blush </p>
<p><br/>"No..I'm not..its just.." he cut me off</p>
<p><br/>"I was just like you. I couldn't believe myself when I discovered that I was in love with a kid who keeps on rejecting me every time I try to get closer to him. But it was about time, I realized that it wasn't just attraction but it was something else." He said </p>
<p><br/>"Love?" I mumbled Do I really have the right to love him? How will Paulo react if he knows? Will it be just like before? </p>
<p><br/>"Just brace yourself and try telling him how you feel." He said I just gave him a smile. </p>
<p><br/>I don't know I will tell him or not but at least I'm sure about my feelings that I like him. </p>
<p><br/>"You too! Try telling that person" I said</p>
<p><br/>"I've got another idea. If they don't listen to us then we can just kidnap them." He suggested making me laugh </p>
<p><br/>"That's a crime. But it sure sounds good." I giggled</p>
<p><br/>"I know right' He said proudly </p>
<p><br/>"Anyway thanks a lot. I feel better after talking to you. I hope we can be friends" I said and extended my hand </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah..we can be failure in love buddies." He said This guy sure is funny </p>
<p><br/>"I'm Stell"</p>
<p><br/>"Kenny" He said</p>
<p><br/>"Okay then see you later buddy. Wish you good luck." He said and hugged me </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah you too." I said as I hugged him back </p>
<p><br/>Suddenly I felt a tight from behind pulling me away from the hug. </p>
<p><br/>"Don't go touching my things as you like." I heard Paulo growling </p>
<p><br/>"You are wrong. We are-" Kenny was cut off by Paulo</p>
<p><br/>"He's mine! I will kill you if you lay a finger on him" he said</p>
<p><br/>Kenny chuckled "Stell..I don't think you have to worry." He looked at Paulo</p>
<p><br/>"No need to kill me. I'm leaving anyway. Hope you love birds have a good time." He winked at us and left. </p>
<p><br/>I just stood still. Did I hear him right? Paulo said I was his? Does that mean he feels the- ugh! I just don't know what to think anymore. </p>
<p> <br/>"How come you manage to find a new guy every damn time huh you slut?" He yelled as he slammed me against the wall after Kenny left. </p>
<p><br/>Again. He got it all wrong. Why the heck does he has to come up in situations like this? He's got a good timing. Note the sarcasm. </p>
<p><br/>"I have got nothing to do with that and besides you don't have the right to say that to me after you introduced me as your employee and got closer to that woman!" I yelled back </p>
<p><br/>"She's the one who got close to me" He said </p>
<p><br/>"Who's she?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"None of your business"  He answered. </p>
<p><br/>Enough! Why he is the one who always demands answers? Isn't he bound to answer me too? </p>
<p><br/>"Why does it bother you so much?" He yelled </p>
<p><br/>"Okay then why does it bother you so much when you see me with other men?" I yelled back </p>
<p><br/>"Because I... he took a pause </p>
<p><br/>"Because you what?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>I can't keep on get hurt every time. I want him to clear it all out. Just say it that there's nothing between us and never will be. I won't ever bother you again. </p>
<p><br/>"You know what? Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!" He said and left </p>
<p><br/>A tear rolled down my cheek. That's the problem you never cared. </p>
<p><br/>I went back to the party. As Paulo's PA, I need to stay there. It's my responsibility. </p>
<p><br/>When I got back to the party, I saw him with the same woman. He can hang with people but if I do that then I'm a slut? It's funny! </p>
<p><br/>"Oh..hello again" The woman smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes at her. </p>
<p><br/>"He's so rude." She whined to Paulo..who stared at me with an angered expression. </p>
<p><br/>I shouldn't be caring about Paulo as he doesn't care. It's fine. I can just have my own life then. The woman soon dragged Paulo away to the ball where everyone was dancing. I should have been in her place but guess he is ashamed to even call me his husband. </p>
<p><br/>I looked at their direction but Immediately turned my gaze away. He's free. He can do whatever he wants to after all. </p>
<p><br/>"Sir.. would you like some chocolates?" A waiter asked Chocolates always relieve me from my stress.. so I picked up a box. </p>
<p><br/>I'm surely angry with him but I'm not angry with chocolates. It's a crime after all. These poor Chocolates are innocent. They look like they are begging me to have them. I took one and put it my mouth. Damn! Hove this taste. It was soon that finished all of it. </p>
<p><br/>I kept stealing glances when Paulo was dancing with that woman. I called the waiter and took another box of chocolates. Why is this so damn tasty? These are actually helping to light up my mood. </p>
<p><br/>I should married this chocolate instead of Paulo. Suddenly I started feeling a bit giddy. Maybe I had too much chocolates. I went to the washroom to throw up. But damn! Why does everything looks so blurry? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PAULO'S POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Stell is always like that. Everytime I see him, he's with a new guy. He actually questioned me?! He thought I was cheating on him with that woman? Like seriously? I know I can't control my anger and I said too much to him but I couldn't introduce him as my husband to that woman. </p>
<p><br/>I have my own reasons that I have to bear with that bitch. Her name's Pham</p>
<p>. <br/>She wanted to be with me which is why she involved me in a scandal. It was a mess. My dad was angry at how media was believing that woman and our stocks were going down because of me. </p>
<p><br/>This was the reason why my parents decided to get me married to Stell so I can be announced as a gay. This will prove the allegations baseless and our company will get back. He is too innocent to understand the game of my parents. He still doesn't know how my parents planned to use him I can't let that happen. That's why I never let him get closer to me. But now..things are different. </p>
<p><br/>If she gets to know then she might hurt Stell. That's what my parents had wanted though. They wanted to sacrifice someone else to protect themselves. I hate them. I always have. The only thing they care about is their goddamn reputation. I can't let Stell dragged into this game. He's so naive. He doesn't know how cruel this world can be. </p>
<p><br/>I even skipped the honeymoon. I didn't allow Stell to introduce himself as my husband. It was all for his own safety. Without letting my parents know, I made an agreement with the Pham dad. I handed him over a share of an island that was under my name. It was a gift I got from Grandpa. This not something which my parent's property. </p>
<p><br/>Now the situation is quite under control but I don't know how will that bitch react if she gets to know. I don't want him to be near her. She joined this conference in Cebu because i am here. </p>
<p><br/>I can't even stay in the same room as Stell..which is why I didn't check in the hotel. </p>
<p><br/>How the heck am I supposed to explain all these to him? I didn't know he will be working here in my company. He said that the interview was delayed by a month. Well it was because dad was busy in taking care of this scandal caused by Pham. </p>
<p><br/>I couldn't say no to this marriage. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I don't want to be like my parents. I was shocked when I saw that the person I was getting married to was Stell. I never expected him to see after all these years. I tried my best to push him away but I going myself getting even more closer to him. </p>
<p><br/>Stell is precious for me. I won't compromise with his safety. I won't let him be harmed. </p>
<p><br/>"Uh..I don't feel that well. Can I go and rest please?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Really? Okay..I will come with you" Pham said </p>
<p><br/>"I'm tired.. please I will contact you later? I said as I caressed her cheek God! It's so disgusting to even touch her. </p>
<p><br/>"Okay..baby! Take care." She said and kissed my cheek I smiled and got away. I thought I was gonna puke. That face caked with so much makeup and that perfume..it was suffocating being near her. </p>
<p><br/>I went to look for Stell, he must have been so upset. I looked for him but couldn't find him anywhere. Don't tell me he got upset and got out of here! He doesn't even know the routes here. He didn't take my driver. What if he gets into trouble? </p>
<p><br/>I asked a few people who told me that he must have went to the washroom as they saw him going in that direction. When I got there, I didn't find him . Just where is he? He isn't good with directions. He will get lost. That idiot! </p>
<p><br/>I was about the to to my car so I could look for him as I couldn't find him after I searched several places bit suddenly I heard someone laughing. </p>
<p><br/>It's Stell. I'm sure. I followed the sound and saw him was sitting on the ground and he was laughing. What the hell is wrong with him? </p>
<p><br/>I went near him and saw that he was talking to someone over phone and he put it on speaker. </p>
<p><br/>I decided to listen for a while to figure out what was wrong. </p>
<p><br/>Ilmning!!!! The person who picked up the phone said "Hello?" </p>
<p><br/>"Is your refrigerator running?" He asked</p>
<p>"Umm, yes?" The other person replied </p>
<p><br/>He giggled and said "Well, you better go catch it!" </p>
<p><br/>The person cut the phone. Again he dialed a number..I think it was the same one </p>
<p><br/>"Hello! Is you fridge running?" The man angrily said </p>
<p><br/>"No! I don't have a fridge in my house!" </p>
<p><br/>He  giggled and said "I told you to catch it! Hahaha..see it ran away!" The call was cut off again </p>
<p><br/>Stell dialed a different number this time..I guess - </p>
<p><br/>"Hell00000000000" - "Hello! Who is this?" -</p>
<p><br/>"This super maaaaan..hiyaaaaa!" </p>
<p><br/>Before he could say anything more I took the phone and said "Sorry for bothering you!" </p>
<p><br/>I hung up the call and asked Stell "What are doing? Doing prank calls?" </p>
<p><br/>He didn't answer him rather he started reaching for his phone "Give it back! Pauuulo!" He whined </p>
<p><br/>I was a bit surprised. I grabbed his face and after an observation I said "I knew it You are drunk!" </p>
<p><br/>I was going to ask more but just then I saw a chocolate box. I read that it had alcohol in it. I don't have anymore doubts. How the heck did he even get those? Can't he even read what's written on a food item before consuming it? Just how much of a stupid he can be? I wonder what am I gonna do with this mess? Never thought his alcohol tolerance was this low that he would get drunk off some chocolates like this! As I was thinking about all these, I looked at him who was continuously giggling without any reason. </p>
<p><br/>"Stop laughing like an idiot!" I yelled but that caused him to laugh even more. It's useless..he's completely out of it! </p>
<p><br/>"What am I going to do with him?" I mumbled and looked at him who looked like he was having a blast while seeing me getting all worried. </p>
<p><br/>This guy! Grrr...</p>
<p><br/>As I was busy dealing with him, I got a call from justin. "Ken? What the hell? Why is Pham here?" He asked</p>
<p><br/>"Where?" I asked in confusion </p>
<p><br/>"In the villa:' He said </p>
<p><br/>Shit!that bitch even reached my villa. I can't definitely take Stell there. She will get suspicious. Guess I have to spend the night in a hotel but how the heck am I supposed to deal with this mess? </p>
<p><br/>"Are you there? What's all that commotion?" ken asked</p>
<p><br/>"Handle Pham. I won't be returning Tonight" I said and hung up the call. </p>
<p><br/>Ken is gonna be so mad at me. I know. But I have something bigger to worry about now. </p>
<p><br/>I will take him somewhere else and bring him back here when he is sober. Yeah..that's it. </p>
<p><br/>"Cmon Stell..let's go somewhere fun!" I said to lure him in. He happily nodded his head. </p>
<p><br/>I asked him to sit in the car while I picked up his blazer and others that he threw on the floor. </p>
<p><br/>After coming to the car, I saw Stell wasn't there. </p>
<p><br/>"STELL! STELL!" I yelled out his name but didn't get any answer </p>
<p><br/>I started looking for him anxiously. Suddenly I saw him stopped a passer by and asking him while giggling - </p>
<p><br/>"Excuse me?" - "Yes?" - "Would you like to kidnap me?" - "Sorry?" </p>
<p><br/>Damn! This drunk idiot! </p>
<p><br/>Before he could say anything else i shut his mouth up by placing my hand and apologised to the passer by. After that I threw him into the car.</p>
<p><br/>"Get in you idiot!" I said </p>
<p><br/>"Pauuuuuloooo" he called me but I ignored him "Pauuu-" I cut him off </p>
<p><br/>"WHAT?" I yelled </p>
<p><br/>"you are angry at me." He said and pouted I sighed in defeat. </p>
<p><br/>"I'm not angry so tell me what do you want you idiot?" </p>
<p><br/>"Y..you called me I.. idiot! cries You..you are so mean!" He sobbed like a little kid</p>
<p><br/>"Wait, don't cry stupi- I mean!" I tried to calm him down It looks like I'm a mom whose taking care of her fucking kid. </p>
<p><br/>He stopped crying and after a while I started driving. Suddenly he tugged on my sleeves and said</p>
<p><br/> "Hey Pau! let's play!" </p>
<p><br/>"No!" I refused but that just caused himto whine more. </p>
<p><br/>"Quiet! I am driving here"</p>
<p><br/>Soon I stopped my car near a resort and said "I will be right back! After checking in as I can't take you to the reception like this!" </p>
<p><br/>He pouted "N000000000!" And the whining started. </p>
<p><br/>He wanted to go with me "Pauuuuuuuu! That's not faiiir! I'll get taken by ghosts if you don't take me." He cried </p>
<p><br/>"Idiots don't get taken by ghosts so you will be fine. Ghosts don't have that much free time" I said and was about to go out but he pulled me..as he stared at with those puppy dog pleading eyes. </p>
<p><br/>Thought it was hard but I managed to ignore him "No! Stay here you idiot!" I said angrily. </p>
<p><br/>"Pweeeeaaaase?" He pleaded cutely How the heck am I supposed to say no to him? </p>
<p><br/>"No!"</p>
<p><br/>"Big pwease?" He again pleaded </p>
<p><br/>"No!"</p>
<p><br/>"Bigger pweeaase?"</p>
<p><br/>"NO!" I refused </p>
<p><br/>"Biggest pweeeeeaaaasssseeee?"</p>
<p><br/>"FUCK DAMNIT! FINE! if you just shut up!" I finally gave in to him. Well it wasn't like I had a choice. </p>
<p><br/>"Yay!" he happily put his hands up in the air making me smile at him. </p>
<p><br/>He didn't create much commotion during checking but he was constantly tripping and staggering so I carried him to the room in bridal style. The only thing he did was just wave at every person he saw while I took him into the room. I was a total laughing stock. </p>
<p><br/>After reaching the room I tossed him in the bed and started loosening his tie. Then I turned on the AC and sat on the couch. If it was some other drunk guy instead of him..I swear would have just thrown him out of a window. </p>
<p><br/>Damn! What mess I got myself into? </p>
<p><br/>As I was sitting on the couch, I heard Stell babbling about so many things. I guess this is the first time I ever saw him talk so much. Usually he's kinda scared. He's so reserved around. Well I'm kinda happy that I got to see a new side of him now that he's drunk. </p>
<p><br/>"PauPau" Stell mumbled something I couldn't understand so I went near him </p>
<p><br/>"You said something?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>Suddenly I was pushed down on the bed by him and he climbed on top of me. </p>
<p><br/>"Hey..what..?" I was cut off when he placed his index finger on my lips</p>
<p><br/>"Ssssh.. I want to talk first!" He said and I sighed that's what he has been doing since we got here. I decided to listen to him as I don't want him whining again. "Why didn't you do anything?" He pouted </p>
<p><br/>"Do what?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Do perverted things." He said </p>
<p><br/>Okay..he's totally out of his mind. He's probably gonna get a heart attack when he gets to know what did he say and do during he was drunk. </p>
<p><br/>"Answer me! Don't you find me sexy?" He said as he moved closer to me</p>
<p><br/>"Uh..Stell..I think you should just take a nap" I tried to reason </p>
<p><br/>"No! Answer me first! I am not fat like before. Then why don't you touch me? Am I that ugly?" He asked as he took off his shirt "See..I'm not Chubby like before:' He said </p>
<p><br/>This guy! Damn! Firstly he's sitting on my crotch and he's rubbing against it. Secondly he shows off his body and asks me whether I find it sexy or not. Is this idiot begging me to rape him or what? </p>
<p><br/>"I'm never letting you drink in front of other men" I mumbled I'm really scared. He literally switched his personality. </p>
<p><br/>"Tell meeeee! Am I sexy?" He asked again </p>
<p><br/>"Fine! You are sexy as fuck!" I yelled </p>
<p><br/>"Then let's do it!" He said making me look at him in shock </p>
<p><br/>What the hell? What am I supposed to do when he's asking me like that? Is this some kind of a bloody torture?! And for God's sake, Stell please stop rubbing yourself on me! </p>
<p><br/>"Oh! You are hard!" He said as he brushes his hand on my dick over the clothes. </p>
<p><br/>"Stell! I'm serious! Get off now!" I said </p>
<p><br/>"Why? You don't want to do it with me?" He asked as he tilted his head cutely </p>
<p><br/>Yeah! I want to do it you until you can't even walk the next day but I definitely can't do if you are dead drunk like this! Please! At least have some mercy on me! Are you making me pay back for the times I was rude to you?! Then just hit me, punch me but Don't torture me like this! </p>
<p><br/>"Stell..I.." I was cut off when he shut me up with a kiss I must admit that this guy is very bad kisser but still its turning me on. Damn it! </p>
<p><br/>I placed my hands on both side of his waist as I kissed him back. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my chest. </p>
<p><br/>"I like your body! " He asked as he brushed his hand on my chest. </p>
<p><br/>I chuckled which caused him to pout. "You are always making fun of me!" He said </p>
<p><br/>I smiled and pulled him closer to me and kissed his cheek "It's because you are so cute.. that's why I love to tease you"</p>
<p><br/>"You think I'm cute?" He asked I just smiled at him </p>
<p><br/>"You don't have a damn clue about how cute you are!" </p>
<p><br/>"Then do it with me now!" He yelled </p>
<p><br/>"Stell don't be stubborn. You will surely going regret it later on when you are sober!" I tried to explain </p>
<p><br/>"If you don't want to then I'm going to somewhere" He said and got up I grabbed his hand </p>
<p><br/>"Where are you going?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Somewhere where I can find people to love me. Not like you who hates me so much!" He sobbed </p>
<p><br/>This hurt me. He thinks I hate him. Oh..why wouldn't he? I was so cruel to him after all. </p>
<p><br/>"I don't hate you!" I said </p>
<p><br/>"Does that mean you love me then?" He asked </p>
<p><br/>"What about you?" I questioned </p>
<p><br/>"Umm..I love you the most of course but you rejected me and bullied me"He said </p>
<p><br/>"Listen carefully! I'm only going to say it once. I Love You" Soon after I said that he hugged me.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm so happy! Please make love to me now. I want you" He said </p>
<p><br/>"I want you more but not like this." I was cut off when he took my dick out of my pants and stroked it. </p>
<p><br/>"Stell!" I groaned</p>
<p><br/>"I Want You" He said </p>
<p><br/>"Fuck fine! I don't care anymore!" I yelled and jumped on him pushing him under me. </p>
<p><br/>This is it! I can't hold on any longer. I want him. I want him so bad! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that this is contains bullying, swearing and boy x boy stuff so people who don't like it can drop it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STELL </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>I opened my eyes and got up. It's morning. Ugh! Why does my head hurt so bad? </p>
<p><br/>Beside me, I saw Paulo who was staring at me. "Good morning baby! Did you sleep well?" He asked as he kissed my cheek </p>
<p><br/>Baby? What's wrong with him? Did he hit his head with something or what? </p>
<p><br/>"Umm..who are you addressing as your baby?" I asked in confusion </p>
<p><br/>"It's you of course sweetheart!" He said and pulled me closer to his bare chest "Don't you remember what we did last night? How we made love?" He asked </p>
<p><br/>"What do you mean?" I backed off</p>
<p><br/> "Babe! Don't be like that! You are hurting me. Last night you got drunk and you told me all about your feelings and then we shared an amazing night together." He pulled me back to him. I don't remember a single thing.</p>
<p><br/>"Paulo! Stop lying! Just because I was drunk..it doesn't mean my memory was erased. I know nothing happened between us." I said </p>
<p><br/>Suddenly he pulled back from me and threw the blanket that was on us. </p>
<p><br/>"Can you explain to me that why are you naked in my bed with me?" He said</p>
<p><br/>I took a look at myself. Why the heck don't I have my clothes on? I don't freaking remember a thing about late night! What did I do? </p>
<p><br/>"I..no...you are-" my stuttering was cut off by Paulo when he pointed at his body. There were so many bite marks and hickeys. There's no way he could have done. There were hickeys even near his.... Did I do those? N000000000!</p>
<p><br/>"Can you explain it to me that after you pushed me in bed and had your way with me..why are you dumping me like this?" He asked with a hurtful expression </p>
<p><br/>Shit! He's talking like I literally raped him. Ugh! How did I get drunk anyway? </p>
<p><br/>I'm sorry!" I said </p>
<p><br/>"What do you mean by sorry? You just did whatever you wanted with me! You player!" He shouted </p>
<p><br/>I will take responsibility.. don't worry..I.." I was cut off when I saw Paulo laughing </p>
<p><br/>"Why..are you laughing?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Your Expression is priceless?' He laughed </p>
<p><br/>"That means" I started </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah.. nothing happened?' He completed my sentence </p>
<p><br/>"Then what Happened?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Well it's true that you were drunk and begging me to make love to you. You even told me you love me but when we were just about to get to the good part...you threw up and lost consciousness. Then I took you for a bath and then you got here in this bed." He explained </p>
<p><br/>I sighed knowing that nothing happened </p>
<p><br/>"But it's true..that you made these marks on me and you confessed to me. Though i know it, but I want to ask you again..now that you are sober. You said you love me. Is that true?" He asked </p>
<p><br/>I blushed and looked away </p>
<p><br/>Paulo pulled me by my waist and brought his face closer to mine "Answer me" he whispered </p>
<p><br/>"I love you.." I finally admitted my feelings. I can't keep lying to myself any longer. He pulled me into a kiss. I didn't resist that..rather I kissed him back. </p>
<p><br/>After few minutes of kissing I rested my head on his chest "You didn't tell me how you feel about me!" I said </p>
<p><br/>He played with my tiny fingers with his big hands and said "I did.." </p>
<p><br/>"When?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Last night. I won't say it again"</p>
<p><br/>"You meanieeeee!" I whined </p>
<p><br/>"Shut up you little devil. You are the one who pushed me to my limit..who forced me to love." He said </p>
<p><br/>I got up and looked at Paulo "So you love me?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Shut up!" He said and pushed me away but I again got back in my place</p>
<p><br/>"Say it.. you love me too then?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>This time I saw him who looked away from me. Is he blushing? Shit! It's so cute! Aww! </p>
<p><br/>"Are you blushing?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"I'm not!" He replied with his same old Stern face </p>
<p><br/>"You are!" I said </p>
<p><br/>"Shut up!" He yelled </p>
<p><br/>"I love you!" I said and hugged him Soon I felt his arms wrapping me. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>No more running away now. I'm finally happy that we both feel the same way towards each other. Guess I have always been in love with this jerk! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>STELL</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>"Get off me!" I tried pushing Paulo away. God he has a meeting to attend but here he is.. totally stuck with me </p>
<p><br/>"I don't want to go" He pouted like a kid "Please?" I pleaded </p>
<p><br/>"Fine! But only if you promise to continue" he said referring to that night when I was drunk </p>
<p><br/>"Uh.." I blushed as I heard him Ever since we have finally admitted out feelings, he has been acting like a totally spoilt child. It's cute. I discovered a new side of him but he's more pushy then before. He's now making me sit on his lap as he is going through some files. </p>
<p><br/>"We are in a public place. Please.. Okay..we will continue at home but please can we do our work now?" I asked </p>
<p><br/>"Alright. Work overtime today. You will be needing rest tomorrow as I will make you enough tired." He winked at me making me blush </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>